Decorating the burnt down Hale place
by SarresaStarDreamerNinjawalk
Summary: Stiles gets the gang together to help Derek celibrate. REPOST


Decorating the burnt down Hale place.  
>Beta: Dereksgirl24 (Your amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *This is a repost cuz someone hated my spelling :P ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<p>"Stiles, why are we decorating Derek s BURNT DOWN place?" Scott whined, carrying a giant pine over his shoulder.<br>Alison had a box of ornaments in her arms, Jackson two boxes of lights, Lydia actually carried the mistletoe all 13 bunches of it.  
>Stiles had a bunch of things that were red and gold in his box, Danny was already at the door holding it open for them. "Cuz he has no one else to do it for him. And you re sure he s not here, right?" He asks, looking pointedly at his werebud. "Yeah I'm sure chill out Sty let s just get this over with, I hate being up this early on Christmas eve."<br>It was true it was early, 8am to be precise. Stiles had everyone ready to go starting at 5 am, they went to find a tree, and were now ready to decorate.  
>When 10am came around, everything actually looked nice. Stiles had covered all the old furniture in cloth covers that made the tree, lights, and all the green plants they had brought in stand out.<br>"Stiles, who gets to put the star on top?" Alison asks then looks confused at the box. "Who brought the star?"  
>"Derek s family had a special tree topper that he always got to put on the top. We should let him do that again. Stiles said, wrapping a red velvet ribbon around the last stair railing.<br>Jackson and Lydia were smooching under the door way to the kitchen in the back, Scott was helping Alison put lights on the tree, and Danny was sweeping up as much soot as he could. Stiles smiled at his pack. They had all complained about coming here so early, yet they all seemed happy. "Hey Stiles, Derek is on his way." Scott says, sitting next to his friend on the floor by the stairs. They take one last look around and smile, It looks perfect. Well, as perfect as a burnt down house can look but hey, they were slowly re building it.  
>"Everyone in the living room Jackson, Lydia, this means you. Jackets off, I want to see your sweaters I made you wear. Good, now everyone stand together, okay!" Stiles directed and soon everyone was watching the door for Derek s entry. "What is everyone doing here?" Derek asked but his response came in answer by the lights being turned on and his pack smiling at him, all in matching sweaters that only Lydia seemed able to pull off. Blinking, and trying not to smile, Derek came in and looked around. There were lights, ribbons, caution covers with Santa, mistletoe, and a tree. The top was bare though,<br>"Where s the angel?" Derek asks, pointing to the top of the tree.  
>"Waiting for you to save her from the shed you put all your Christmas stuff in over the year." stiles says happily, grinning and Derek takes notice he s the only one with a Santa hat on. Derek smiled fondly, walking over and gathering the smallest of all of them up in a big hug. "Thanks Stiles." Derek whispers gently, nose buried in Stiles' neck. Scott clears his throat and Derek looks up to meet his glare. Glaring back he pulls away. "Well, I better go get the angel then."<br>Derek comes back a few minutes later and find everyone drinking from glass mugs, one waiting for him on a table they had brought in. "It s eggnog" Stiles says happily Derek grins and takes a big gulp. So Stiles had been listening when they talked about what they loved most during the holidays. That was nice to know. "Here s the angel, who s putting her on top?" Derek asks, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, Stiles grinned from ear to ear "Derek, that s your job Mr. Alpha man! Now get your nice piece of ass up there and put the angle on top!" Stiles said, placing a Santa hat on Derek s head. Somehow Derek had this thought that he had a sweater stowed away for him.  
>Danny held the latter as Derek got up and placed the angle on top of the tree, smiling fondly at her. This was always the part he loved most about decorating. ~~~time skip 9pm~~ Everyone was leaving, except for Stiles who had fallen asleep while watching A Christmas Story. Derek promised he would watch after the hyper active teen and shooed off Scott and Danny who were both more than willing to take Stiles home, both for different reasons. "Danny s attraction for you is getting on my secret boyfriend nerves" Derek whispers lightly in Stiles' ear, getting a twitch in response. Sitting down and watching the younger sleep, Derek thought of all that had happen. They had brought gifts, and Derek was right, there was a sweater for him. He also got something from everyone. It was then Derek was glad Stiles made him go shopping with him when he went to get his Christmas gifts for everyone.<br>"Derek?" Stiles says sleepily "Hey doe eyes" Derek whispers back, kissing Stiles on the forehead.  
>"Where is everyone?"<br>"Left."  
>"So were alone?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Good, I want to spend Christmas with my amazingly hot boyfriend." Stiles gets up and sits in Derek s lap.<br>They sit there until they both fall asleep, Derek whispering a soft "Merry Christmas my angel" into stiles' ear at midnight. Happy Holidays Everyone! 


End file.
